Isabela Vargas
Isabela is the daughter of Camila and Epifaño Vargas. Biography Isabela goes to a boarding school, and takes world literature among other classes. She doesn't want her family to be involved with the cartels anymore and is pleased when her father says that he's leaving that life behind to become the governor. Relationships Isabela is upset with her mother because she feels that she has abandoned her, and often ignores her calls. When gifted with an Hermes bag, Isabela says that her mom always had taste, but never had time. Sometimes, she thinks that Camila hates her dad more than she loves her, though Camila confirms that she loves her much more than she hates him. Isabela is a total daddy's girl and is very proud of him for going legit and becoming governor. She is crushed to learn that he's been lying to her and has been cheating on her mother. She wants her family back together and goes to Dallas to ask Camila to come home. Isabela witnesses the death of her father and sobs over his body on the airport runway. Isabela hates Teresa for what she did to her father and cannot wait for her to die. Though when presented with the opportunity to kill Teresa, Isabela doesn't take it3x06. She doesn't like Pedro because he calls her narco-princesa, and she later hates him because he kidnaps her, holds her for ransom, and murders her best friend. Olivia Gutierrez is Isabela's best friend and they are often seen together; they grew up together. Olivia tries to get Isabela to be less of a goody-two-shoes. Olivia gets involved with Pedro and dates him while Isabela dates Kique. Olivia is executed in front of Isabela by Pedro. Isabela met Kique at a wedding and seemed to like him right away. Isabela was engaged to Kique Jimenez after they were both kidnapped and held for ransom by his cousin Pedro. After her mother forbade her from seeing Kique, they planned to run away together. Kique was murdered by Cortez before that could happen, and Cortez used her grief to manipulate her into hating her mother. Alberto Cortez manipulates Isabela into siding with him by making it seem like Camila was responsible for the death of Kique, though she specifically told Cortez not to hurt him. He encourages Isabela to kill her mother. Trivia * She believes that her mother has good taste1x07. ** Camila gifted her a bag that she got directly from Hermes. * She loves Camila's chilaquiles and the ones that she orders in restaurants always suck in comparison2x06. * Her parents gave her a teddy bear for her fifth birthday. She named him Pablito and slept with him every night until she was 12. Camila has a mural done in the orphanage that features this bear. (3x02) * Isabela is still enrolled in high school in season 3, despite having plans to get married soon. Quotes * That's the thing about you, mom. You always had taste, you just never had time. * Isabela: When you became governor, I thought we were through with that life, through with having to worry that someone was gonna kill you in the streets. Was I wrong? Was I being naive? Tell me. ** Epifaño: No. You're not wrong. That part of my life, of our lives, is over... I'm just a governor now, that's all. I had to rage war on the cartel and rid the streets of violence once and for all. And as a result, there are people who want nothing more than to see me dead. And someday, God forbid, if they succeed, I pray that you remember me not as the man I was, but as the man that I aspire to me. The man that wants nothing more than to make his daughter proud. ** Isabela: I am, Papi. I'm so proud of you. Trivia * Isabela seems to have been aged up in between season 1 and season 2. When asked how old she is, writer Ryan O'Nan tweeted, "You ain’t never heard of accelerated aging? Timewarps? Come on! Keep up!" Polls Do you think that Isabela will be the one to kill Teresa in the end? Yes Maybe No Gallery Isabela el hombre pajaro.png Isabela.png Isabela and camila el beso de judas stills.jpg Epifano and isabela un pacto con un diablo stills.jpg Camila Sólo el Amor de Una Madre.jpg Camila Isabela Sólo el Amor de Una Madre.jpg Isabela Epifano Camila La Última Hora Mata.jpg Camila Isabela Sólo el Amor de Una Madre.jpg Isabela's face Un Pacto con el Diablo stills.png Isabela hugging Epi Un Pacto con el Diablo stills.png Isabela looking at her phone Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png 18 Isabela looking at Epi Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png 17 Isabela + smiling Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png 16 Isabela's party Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png Isabela and camila el beso de judas stills.jpg 14 Isabela El Beso de Judas stills.png 15 Isabela El Beso de Judas stills.png 16 Isabela and Epifanio El Beso de Judas stills.png 11 Isabela and Epifanio El Beso de Judas stills.png 12 Isabela and Epifanio El Beso de Judas stills.png 37 Isabela El Beso de Judas.png 36 Isabela El Beso de Judas.png 42 Kique eating Isabela's hand El Beso de Judas.png 41 Camila kissing Isabela El Beso de Judas.png 40 Isabela El Beso de Judas.png 39 Isabela and Camila El Beso de Judas.png 47 Isabela El Beso de Judas stills.png 46 Isabela El Beso de Judas stills.png 10 Isabela El Camino de la Muerte stills.png 4 Isabela El Camino de la Muerte stills.png 30 Isabela El Camino de la Muerte.png 32 Isabela El Camino de la Muerte.png 33 Camila and Isabela hug El Camino de la Muerte.png 24 Kique and Isabela El Camino de la Muerte.png 25 Kique and Isabela El Camino de la Muerte.png 22 Pedro El Camino de la Muerte.png 23 Isabela El Camino de la Muerte.png 1 Isabela sleeping El Precio de la Fe stills.png 3 Isabela sleeping El Precio de la Fe stills.png 4 Isabela's text from Kique El Precio de la Fe stills.png Isabela and camila. la ermitana. dylanobriyn.gif Isabela vargas la ermitana.jpg Isabela and camila la ermitana.jpg Isabela looking at her mom El Colgado stills.jpg Isabela looking at her mom El Colgado stills.jpg Isabela La Fuerza stills.jpg Isabela widow's march la fuerza.jpg Isabela and camila la fuerza.jpg Camila and isabela la fuerza.jpg Kique and Isabela Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Isabela Vargas Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Isabela Vargas and Camila Vargas Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Isabela and Camila Vargas Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Isabela and Camila on the stairs Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Cortez and Isabela El Carro stills.jpg Isabela and Camila hug El Carro stills.jpg Cortez and Isabela El Carro stills.jpg Isabela 1x13.jpg | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Vargas family Category:Trigger warning: kidnap Category:Isabela Vargas Category:Student Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Kique Jimenez Category:Female Characters